custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Songs (video)
Barney Songs is a Barney Clip Show released on November 7, 1995. It is a clip show of Season 3 episodes. It was re-released on DVD on June 6, 2006. Plot Barney leads the viewer into fun songs from the Barney & Friends television show. While this video doesn't have a true plot, the amount of songs is great for those who love the show's songs. Cast *Barney Song List #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window (Taken from: Room for Everyone) #Growing (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) #Alphabet Soup! (Taken from: Room for Everyone) #Brushing My Teeth (Taken from: Room for Everyone) #Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Taken from: Room for Everyone) #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) #Happy Dancin' (Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) #Who Took the Cookies? (Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) #Make the Bread (Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) #Pumpernickel (Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) #The Friendship Song (Taken from: On the Move) #I Like Autumn (Taken from: On the Move) #Please and Thank You (Taken from: Classical Cleanup) #Taking Turns (Taken from: Gone Fishing!) #The Raindrop Song (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) #Scary Stories (Taken from: It's Raining, It's Pouring...) #A Silly Hat (Taken from: Classical Cleanup) #Have a Snack! (Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) #Camera Safari (Taken from: Camera Safari) #Here, Kitty Kitty (Taken from: Camera Safari) #The Marching Song (Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) #Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, My Blankey Lies Over The Ocean, & A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea) (Taken from: Gone Fishing!) #Little Red Caboose (Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) #The Airplane Song (Taken from: Up We Go!) #Car Radio Medley: (The Wheels On The Car, I Love the Mountains, Mister Sun, & Riding in the Car) (Taken from: Are We There Yet?) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Taken from: Up We Go!) #I Love You (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) DVD #Barney Theme Song #Growing (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) #Alphabet Soup! (Taken from: Room for Everyone) #Brushing My Teeth (Taken from: Room for Everyone) #Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Taken from: Room for Everyone) #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) #Happy Dancin' (Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) #Make the Bread (Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) #Pumpernickel (Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) #The Friendship Song (Taken from: On the Move) #I Like Autumn (Taken from: On the Move) #Please and Thank You (Taken from: Classical Cleanup) #Taking Turns (Taken from: Gone Fishing!) #The Raindrop Song (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) #Scary Stories (Taken from: It's Raining, It's Pouring...) #A Silly Hat (Taken from: Classical Cleanup) #Have a Snack! (Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) #Camera Safari (Taken from: Camera Safari) #Here, Kitty Kitty (Taken from: Camera Safari) #The Marching Song (Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) #Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, My Blankey Lies Over The Ocean, & A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea) (Taken from: Gone Fishing!) #The Airplane Song (Taken from: Up We Go!) #Car Radio Medley: (The Wheels On The Car, I Love the Mountains, Mister Sun, & Riding in the Car) (Taken from: Are We There Yet?) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Taken from: Up We Go!) #I Love You (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) Trivia *This video marks the first time that: **Joe Phillips seres as music director. **The 1995-current Barney Home Video logo is used. **The Barney Theme Song is reedited for a Home Video. *This is the third time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen finishing the song, "And The Green Grass Grows All Around," going up the tree house. *This is another time where Barney doesn't turn to a plush at the end. Instead he is seen leaving the treehouse. *When this was on DVD, it was closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc Barney & Friends Category:Barney Clip Show Category:1995 Category:VHSs